


One Hell of a Week

by MushroomSpOres



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hagreeves is a sweetheart, Angst, Did I mention angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i will try to redeem them, maybe five and luther bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomSpOres/pseuds/MushroomSpOres
Summary: A lot has happened, and it clearly hasn't been easy, after all, It's not every day you stop the end of the world.Gee.. it has been one hell of a week.(AKA an extra angsty retelling of the umbrella academy with my OC)
Kudos: 7





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! This part is just a quick overview but next will get into the actual story :)

*PLEASE READ, THIS IS ALL IMPORTANT*

Hello there, I am the writer of this story and before we begin I would like to clarify a few things.

1, This is not a reader insert! It is an oc insert because I was interested in how my TUA oc would impact how the events ended up happening.

2, I don’t know how long this will stay up.

Now let's get into the actual character.

Her name is Iris Hargreeves, taken in as number 8. Her superhero name was The Code.

She was not bought with the other children, her mother kept her as she knew her husband was infertile and they wouldn’t be able to have children otherwise. Her parents were good people who treated her well, but didn’t exactly… support (if that’s the right word) her powers, they wanted her to be a normal kid, for her to never really use her abilities, so she was never given permission to practice them and was to never use them around people. This sucked for her, she was always so interested in her powers, she found them fascinating… and always wanted to be a part of the academy, ever since she first saw them on tv. She wanted to be around people like her, to be able to train her powers, but she was never able to... Until she could. It was her twelfth birthday, her parents had left her alone in the house, claiming they had to go pick up part of her birthday surprise. It had been 2 hours since they left so she turned on the news only to see that they had died in an accident. (I am aware of how cliche that sounds but this is a Netflix show so just, stick with me) Knowing that she had the chance to finally get away to a place where she could explore her abilities, and not wanted to be put in an orphanage and being passed around like a hot potato, she forced back her tears, packed her bag and grabbed her mother's purse and headed out the door to the bus stop and fled to the next town over, where she came face to face with the academy.

Her powers include hyperintelligence (expanded memory capacity, quick learning, she has enhanced reflexes, and ability to answer most questions about any topic without having to have learnt it, that does not mean she knows everything, just a lot more than she should have from such a young age), light and shadow manipulation, technokinesis (the ability to manipulate machinery, and the ability to scan and fix machinery), her ability of technokinesis also granted her with the ability of electrokinesis later in life starting off with her being able to produce small volts of electricity at her fingertips, and finally, minor water manipulation that she developed around the same time as her electrokinesis, for now it is only small bodies of water such as running taps, puddles and glasses of water.  
When any of these powers are used her eyes will turn to a glassy blue colour.  
A downside to her powers is that she will randomly hear static, just random, really loud static, this has caused her to hate loud noises. Another side effect is that sometimes if she feels a really strong emotion she will randomly start speaking another language, like she will just randomly switch to that language and it doesn't go away until she calms down.

She has dark brown hair and eyes, her hair is always cut into a bob. She has light olive-ish skin. She normally wears long-sleeved shirts/sweaters and occasionally shorts but she mostly found it easier to wear pants.5’7. She also has a huge burn scar on half of her right hand, she woke up with it when they were 14 and it didn’t hurt, and it didn’t fade, nobody knows where it came from and she wears a glove to cover it.

Her relationship with each of her siblings (a scale of how close they are from 1-10)

Luther: 3/10, they never really spoke, they somewhat got along in the first year and a bit she was there, but then five went missing, and they all sort of fell out a little, then Ben died and it all went downhill and Iris and Luther stopped talking as much.

Diego: 3/10, again never really spoke, she didn’t hate him but she didn’t really get along with him, they weren’t close to begin with but completely drifted after it all. However, there was a time when they were on a mission and she and Luther went bat shit crazy on some dickhead that made fun of Diego's stutter.

Allison: 4/10, they were pretty opposite, Allison was all into the spotlight and girly things, Iris was more of a reserved tomboy type of person. Allison invited her to hang out a couple of times and that was always nice, but it would never last long.

Klaus: 8/10, They sort of understood each other, they could always be there for each other and Iris hated seeing him thrown to the curb, so she always tried to include him and listen to him too.

Five: 1/10, they didn’t get along at all, they were always quite competitive and she really didn’t like Five’s stuck up attitude, she was still pretty sad when he left though and would sometimes go and read in his room during break times.

Ben: 5/10, they could bond over good books and authors, but that was sort of about it, she felt bad for him, with what he had to deal with, and would stand up for him if ever given the chance, but apart from that they never got a chance to become closer.

Vanya: 10/10, they were really close, Iris hated seeing her as the outcast and always tried to make sure she knew she was more than just a background character. They could always talk and would teach each other new skills, and Vanya would always be there for her after a bad day of training, they got along really well.

She has a sassy and stubborn sort of personality, will throw witty comebacks in as well as compelling arguments, but she is genuinely very kind and makes that known by taking it upon herself to make sure her siblings are safe and happy.

Some other facts about her are..: 1, She was the second to move out of the academy after Diego, she found a university to attend and there she excelled in her studies of English and computer sciences. 2, her nationality is French (her mother was French) and French and English are both her first languages (she was taught English first as she was born in America but she basically already knew French from her powers so ig that makes them both her first language?) and she has a bad habit of speaking in French when she is under pressure or angry. 3, She had 2 nicknames growing up, Ri from Klaus and Vanya, and firefly from Grace.

Her training consisted of intense brain study, she would have wires connected to her to monitor her brain patterns. Her special training was a little different, she would be locked in escape rooms for hours on end and would not be allowed out until she solved all the difficult puzzles, while also dealing with other issues that included things to do with her powers such as constant strobe lights that she had to figure out how to turn off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was pretty much the complete overview of my TUA oc Iris Hargreeves, of course new things about her will be brought in along the way, but that's all the main stuff.

Now let’s finally get into it…. (sidenote most of this will be around Iris but I promise to try and even it out, she's supposed to be difficult to write, at least on my level)

Also, another side note, if there are going to be any triggers in the chapters I will put the warnings in the notes at the beginning, so make sure you read them :)


	2. We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being called back to her childhood home is not as nice as it should be for normal people, especially when you don't have a good enough reason to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First chapter! Before I get into it I just wanna say I do not own The Umbrella Academy or the characters (except for my oc)

The tall building stood looming over her, almost threateningly, she hadn’t seen this place in a very long time. She was honestly regretting even showing up, even though she hadn’t been part of the family for as long as her siblings, she was there long enough to see how broken her family had become, well, if you could even call them a family..

Her name was Iris Hargeeves, also known as Number 8, and she hadn’t been planning on coming back here at all.

See, the only reason she was back was because her old man kicked the bucket, which, in Iris’ opinion, wasn’t enough of a reason to come back at all, but after everything, she figured she might as well seeing as most of her siblings would probably be returning as well.  
She found out about her father’s death through the news, he was pretty famous, so his death was sort of a big deal.

So here she is, standing at the gates of her old family home, absolutely dreading even going in the first place, but she persisted through and sighed softly, taking a few steps forward towards the place of her nightmares.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she stepped into the foyer she noticed one thing, absolutely nothing had changed. The old Bastard could never be bothered to spice it up a little.

She made her way up the stairs, deciding to go around checking all the rooms, to see if she could find anyone. She walked down the hall and into her father's study, and what would you know, standing in front of her were two of her siblings.

They pulled out of their hug and looked in her direction, her brother smiled widely, “Iris!” he exclaimed with a cheer,

Her brother, Klaus Hargreeves, also known as Number 4, was an eccentric kid who turned to drugs at a young age, they were always rather close,

He waltzed over to her and pulled her into a hug, to which she gladly reciprocated. Iris looked up at her sister, who was watching them from behind with a grin,

Her sister, Allison Hargreeves, also known as Number 3, was an eager person, she went for her dreams in the acting career and did very well, earning herself role after role, she had been in a lot of good movies,

Iris released Klaus and smiled, “It’s been a while, huh..” Klaus walked over to their father's desk and took a seat in the huge chair, “It sure has, dear sister..” Iris walked over to a side table, examining the collections of expensive and ridiculous looking items.

“Hey..,” Klaus suddenly piped up, gaining both Iris and Allison's attention, “Remember how he used to look at us..,” he said pointing up to their father’s portrait strung up above where they were all standing, “with that scowl, thank christ he's not our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold dead eyes!” He then put his fingers around his eyes and widened them with a shriek, and looked over at Allison, “Ahh! Number three!” He said with his best impression of their father, gaining small chuckles from the both of them, he came to a stop though as another voice came from the doorway, they all looked over, Klaus still with that ridiculous look on his face, only to see none other than Luther.

Luther Hargreeves, also known as Number 1, was always the leader out of all of them, using his title as number one to get him on top, he used to be a lot less high strung when they were a lot younger..,

“Wow, Luther..” Klaus began, standing up and immediately taking control of the situation, “You’ve really.. Filled out over the years” He said, flexing his biceps, and he wasn’t wrong… anyone could see that Luther was a lot bigger than when they all left.

“Klaus.” Luther scolded, but Klaus was already halfway to the door, “no no, save the lecture, I was already leaving!” He said making his way out the door, but Luther stopped him, “Drop it, now.” He said sternly, ahh yes, the mistrust, how Iris loved that.. It’s happened since they were kids and it’s apparently still a problem now.

Klaus dropped a few wads of cash on the floor and left the room with a huff, mocking Luther on his way out. Iris smiled slightly at Allison and Luther, “I’ll see you guys later” She said shortly and left the room after Klaus, only catching up to him to hand him a wad of cash she snuck out of the office, earning her a high five as they split ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making her way down the hall she found herself standing in the doorframe of her room, her room hadn’t really changed much, apart from the initial emptiness and lack of what used to be her things, that now resided in boxes stored in her apartment. She did remember a few things that happened in here though..

A small and timid voice snapped her out of her thought process, she whirled around only to find.. “Vanya..” She said softly,

Vanya Hargreeves, also known as Number 7, and the sibling Iris was closest with by far, Vanya never wanted much as a child, only ever to be loved and accepted, she didn’t have powers, unlike the rest of them, she was always told by their father that she was just ordinary, that there was nothing special about her, and that stuff really damaged her, so as kids Iris was always there for her,

Her timid sister walked over to her, bringing her into a hug, which Iris returned. They stayed like that for a moment before Vanya pulled away, “Luther’s calling a family meeting,” She said, to which Iris nodded and they both headed downstairs.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat in the living room, Vanya was sitting on the couch and Iris was hunched over the back of it, Klaus was at the bar making drinks. Allison was sat on a chair, and across from her was Iris’s other brother, Diego,

Diego Hargreeves, also known as Number 2, was always rather straightforward, not really ever afraid to speak his mind, he always strived to be the leader, they never really spoke, but when they did it would normally be about missions or training,

They all sat in silence, the only sound to be heard was the clinking of glasses from behind them all. Then Luther stood, “So.. We should probably get this started” he spoke “I think we should sort of memorial service, in the courtyard, say a few words just at dad’s favorite spot..” “Dad had a favorite spot?” Allison questioned, “Yeah you know, the one at the oak tree?” Luther looked puzzled, “We used to sit out there all the time, did none of you ever do that?” and there was the silence.. That didn’t last long for Iris though as she zoned out, ears filling with loud static, It was a side effect of her powers.. She had a few abilities.. One of which being the ability to manipulate technology, so she guessed the static came from there. The static noises she heard were always faintly there, but it would randomly grow really loud at random points throughout her days, it caused her to be afraid of loud noises and although she was used to it, she would still flinch every time it happened.

As the noise in her ears faded back to a stir, Iris came back to the conversation, realizing they were saying something about a monocle. “Where are you going with this?” Klaus asked, looking directly at Luther, “Well isn’t it obvious Klaus…” Diego spoke, looking menacingly at Luther, “He thinks one of us killed dad..” Luther clearly had nothing to say to that, he remained silent, “You do… you really do!” Klaus exclaimed, putting out his cigarette and climbing to his feet and leaving the room “you’re crazy..” “This is ridiculous” Iris said, rolling her eyes and following Klaus out the room. “Hey where are you going, i'm not finished!” Luther cried out to them, “Well sorry i’m just gonna go murder Mom i’ll be right back!” Klaus yelled out sarcastically, making his way downstairs. “Yeah, have fun with your creative little murder scenarios!” Iris called from over her shoulder, and she made her way down to the library.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris ran her hand over the spines of books lined on the shelves, she used to spend a lot of time here with Ben, she missed him sometimes..

Ben Hargreeves, also known as Number 6, Died when they were 18, It was just him and Luther on a mission, everyone else had moved out.. Ben had to use the creature that lied within his stomach.. That was his power.. A portal inside of his stomach that he used to summon monsters from the underworld.. He used them on a mission, but he lost control.. And that was all she wrote.. It was a sad day, they were able to discuss good books and authors and it was nice,

Iris heard a tune flow through the walls, The song I Think We're Alone Now filled the house, clearly, Luther found his record player. Iris tapped her foot to the tune of the song, then faded into a calm and wavy dance, it was a nice feeling, being able to let go for even a little while.

This feeling didn’t last for long though, as she was ripped from her daze by a loud noise, a noise that wasn’t the static she was used to. Instead, it was an odd noise, somewhat indescribable, but there was a sort of lightning type sound and flashes of blue. Iris jumped, the loud noise was not pleasant, but she thought she should go see what's going on and make sure her siblings were ok.

Iris ran upstairs and out to the courtyard, where all her siblings were all watching some sort of bright blue… portal.. “It looks like some kind of temporal anomaly.. Either that or a miniature black hole, one of the two..” Luther announced, holding his ground against the harsh wind being blown towards them.. Iris quickly countered sarcastically, “there’s a pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan!”

A figure began attempting to break through the wall of the portal, their face scrunched up and difficult to recognize, Luther instructed them to get behind him, well, Diego and Luther did, always competing.. Iris didn’t particularly care and pushed past her brothers, taking small steps toward the portal and completely ignoring the calls of her siblings. Suddenly, a cry was heard, and then the portal disappeared, leaving behind a young man who landed on the ground with a thud.

“...you have gotta be shitting me…” Iris murmured in disbelief, as there, in front of her, stood Number Five.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all sat at the end of the table, with Five at the other end speeding around making his signature peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich,

Number 5, also known as.. Well.. Five. He never had a name.. Well, that's not true, he never wanted a name. When they turned 13, They were all given proper names instead of their numbers, but Five just didn't accept it.. Him and Iris never got along, from the moment she arrived, they were always competing, 

They were all silent, just watching Five shuffle around, until Five spoke up. 

"What's the date? The exact date?" he asked with a sigh, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a loaf of bread. "The 24th.." Vanya replied, "of what?" Another sigh "March". Five paused, "...good". "So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther asked, Five didn't reply, "it's been 17 years" Luther said standing up, earning a slight glare from Five, "It's been a lot longer than that." Five scoffed and blinked over to a shelf, "I haven't missed that.." Luther said sitting back down. "Where'd you go?" Diego asked, without even looking up at Five, "The future, it's shit by the way" Five said blinking back to the table with the packet of marshmallows "Called it!" Klaus exclaimed, Iris gently flicked him on the shoulder, as if to say 'now's not the time' but she still gave him a small smirk. Five gave out another sigh, "I should've listened to the old man, you know, jumping through space is one thing," he said slamming the fridge shut, "jumping through time is a toss of the dice." 

None of them really had anything to say to that.. Five looked up at Klaus and complimented his skirt, to which Klaus with a German thank you and twirled the tassels around. "Wait so, how did you get back?" Vanya asked, her small voice riddled with confusion. "In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time." Five answered, everyone else looked extremely confused, "That makes no sense" Diego deadpanned, “Well it would if you were smarter” Five and Iris both responded in a monotone voice and shooting each other confused and somewhat annoyed glares after. “How long were you gone?” Luther asked, interrupting the glares, “45 years… give or take.” a pause. “So..what are you saying, that you’re saying you’re 58?” Luther asked with confusion and disbelief taking over his tone, to which Five was not impressed.

"No. My consciousness is 58" Five replied sternly, taking a bite out of his completed sandwich, "Apparently my body is now 13 again" he sounded disappointed, and honestly, Iris thought she would feel the same if she was launched back into her teenage years.

"Wait- how does that even work?" Allison questioned, Five smirked, "Delores kept saying the equations were off.." He took a bite out of the sandwich, "I bet she's laughing now" "Delores?" Vanya spoke, but clearly she went unheard. Five picked up a newspaper with their father's face on the front page.

"Guess I missed funeral"

"How did you know about that?" Luther asked dumbly,

"What part of the future do you not understand?" Five looked at the paper again, "Heart failure, huh?"

"Yeah"

"No"

Diego and Luther countered each other. Another silence.

"Nice to see nothing’s changed." Five said walking out of the room. "So that's it? That's all you have to say?" Iris called out in a slightly annoyed tone. "What else is there to say?" he called back "circle of life." and just like that, he was gone.

"Well… that was interesting," Luther said. Iris rolled her eyes and walked away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later they were all gathered outside in the courtyard, all except for Luther and Diego with umbrellas. Klaus clutched a cigarette in between his lips.

Luther stood, holding their father's urn. Pogo, their butler, spoke up first, “Whenever you're ready dear boy.” He said to Luther. He nodded and tipped the urn, only for the ashes to dump straight to the ground, to which Klaus winced and Iris let out a small chuckle.

“Uhm.. i-it probably would have been better with some wind..”

“Would anyone like to speak?” Pogo asked.

Silence,

“Very well then..” Pogo said, and from at that point, Iris couldn’t be bothered listening to what he had to say... So she just allowed the oncoming static to consume. She didn’t really care what they had to say about their father, he was a horrible man.

When the static faded down she became away from the fight going on in front of her. Luther was swinging at Diego and Diego was trying, keyword trying, to punch Luther away, not that it was ever gonna work. Iris just rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, closing her umbrella, “why am I not surprised..” she mumbled under her breath, as she walked through the doors and back to her old room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now around maybe 9 o’clock, Iris, Klaus and Five were all in the kitchen, Klaus was messing around with a guitar, Five was looking for something, and Iris was reading a book.

Allison walked into the kitchen and hung her jacket on the back of a chair. “Where's Vanya?” She asked.

“She already left,” Iris said without looking up from her page, “That’s unfortunate,” she heard Five say from behind her,

“An entire square block, 42 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms but no, not a single drop of coffee” He continued. “Dad hated caffeine,” “Well he hated children too and he had plenty of us!” Klaus chuckled.

“I'm taking the car..” Five said casually.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked him with a slight slur,

“To get a decent cup of coffee.”

Iris looked up at him, “Do you even know how to drive?” she asked

“I know how to do everything.” He stated simply, giving her a glare before blinking away. Klaus stood up and waved his hand in the area that Five just stood. “I feel like we should.. Try to stop him, but then again, I also just, kinda wanna see what happens..” A car engine could be heard as Diego walked into the room, wearing his stupid leather outfit.

“So I guess I’ll see you guys in what, 12 years? When Pogo dies?” He asked smugly, “Not if you die first.” Allison countered at him, “Yeah love you too sis, hey, good luck on your next film.. Hope it turns out better than your marriage..” Ouch, that’s gotta sting.

Klaus jumped up and ran over to Diego, subtly trying to ask for a ride. Of course, it wasn’t really asking, and Klaus proceeded to run up with stairs and out of the kitchen to get his things.

Iris put a bookmark in her book and put it back into her bag, then she looked up at Allison, “I guess I’ll see you another time..” She said quietly and she stood up. “Hey, Iris?” Allison spoke up, and Iris turned to her. “Are you okay? You seem more.. Dismissive now…” She asked, she was clearly concerned. Iris hesitated, “Yeah I just...Somethi-” She cut herself short, “Well.. there’s just been a few things going on.” She said, then Allison handed her a piece of paper. “If you ever need to talk.” She said sweetly, Iris put the paper in her pocket and smiled at her. “Thank you..” and Iris left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris arrived back at her small home and went to take a shower, when she got out she changed and plopped on her bed. She lifted up her sleeve and took a look at the purple marks lining her small wrist, ‘yep…’ She thought to herself, ‘definitely gonna bruise.’ she slumped back in her bed and it took a lot for her to not cry,

It sure had been an eventful weekend.


	3. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Iris is found by Five and Klaus, she is forced to tag along on their escapade to some lab.

2002

They all gathered around the table, it was time for lunch. Vanya and Iris sat across from each other at the end of the table. They waited for their father to join them, and when he did they all dug into the magnificent lunch that had been prepared for them.

It was silent, as it was at every mealtime, Allison and Luther were sneaking looks at each other, gross, Ben was reading, Diego was carving something into the wood of his chair, and Klaus was- 

*BANG*

Iris flinched.

“Number Five?” Their father asked sternly, Five had slammed a steak knife into the table to get his attention.

"I have a question." Five asked, he was brave for that.. Iris had learned that you really truly are not allowed to speak at the table during meal times, which Iris didn't really mind.

"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules….alking during mea…" ..From there Iris lost all idea of what was going on. static became all she heard, it was common during meal times, when she had to stay quiet, but it seemed rather inconvenient right now..

"... umber Five! Get back here!" Her father called, she looked over at the door to see Five running out the door.

He ran away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2019

Iris woke up tangled in bedsheets and halfway off the bed, she must have fallen asleep without realizing. She untangled herself and stood up, walking over to the bathroom to shower and get herself woken up.

Around ten minutes later, she changed into something for the day, then she headed downstairs to eat breakfast, even if she wasn’t particularly hungry.

About an hour later she checked the time, it was almost quarter past 12 so she figured she should get up and do something, so she went to go take a walk to clear her head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During her walk she strolled by the academy, lost in thought, only coming back to herself when she heard her name being called,

“Iris?”

She looked up to see Klaus in some ridiculous suit, and Five, leaving the academy. 

“Uhh...hey..” she said relatively quietly, when Five grabbed Klaus’ arm, walked over to Iris, grabbed her arm, and blinked them away in a flash of bright blue, and the next thing she knew they were in a van outside of a huge building.

“Woah woah woah woah woah!! Where the hell are we!?” Iris cried out in surprise, she sure as hell was not expecting that. “I need your help with something,” Five told her, as he climbed out of the van, followed by Klaus.

“Wait- hold on. What do you need my help with exactly?”

“He needs us to pretend to be his parents so he can get information from this place, or something,” Klaus told her as they began to walk towards the building. “Uhhm.. okay?” Iris walked quickly to catch up with them, wondering how she managed to get herself stuck in the situation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been around 15 minutes and now they were sitting in the office of this… scientist? Iris wasn’t really sure, to be honest, she still was confused on why it needed to be her there to help out, but oh well, she wasn’t really paying attention, Five and the scientist were arguing, and both Klaus and Iris were silently watching on.

“Well we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name!” Five exclaimed.

“Well that’s not my problem, sorry, now there’s really nothing more I can do, so..” The scientist told them, he clearly wasn’t going to comply.

“But what about my consent?” Klaus spoke up.

“Excuse me?” The man, Mr Biggs, as Iris had just noticed, questioned.  
“Who gave you permission.. To lay your hands...on my son..” Klaus said with a very convincing shaky breath, and pointing at Five.

“What?” Iris, Five, and Mr Biggs all asked with a confused look. “You heard me.” “I didn’t touch your son.” Mr Biggs said, confused. 

“Oh really?” Klaus said menacingly, “Well how did he get that swollen lip then?”  
“He doesn’t have a swollen-” Mr Biggs began to say, but he was cut off by Klaus standing up and punching Five across the face, giving him an actual swollen lip. He turned to Mr Biggs,

“I want it, name please, now,” Klaus told him sternly, quite frankly Iris was shocked, Klaus sure was insane. “You’re crazy.” Mr Biggs told him, Klaus chuckled, “You got no idea..” He looked down and picked up a snowglobe off of the scientist's desk. It had a figure of the Earth inside.  
“Peace on Earth.. That’s so sweet!” Klaus said, then he smashed the globe into his head.

“Arghhh! God that hurt!” he cried out as blood dripped down his head. Mr Biggs grabbed the phone on his table and began dialing a number before putting the phone to his ear. “I’m calling security.” He said, suddenly Iris caught on to Klaus’ plan, and before her brother could do it, she snatched the phone from Mr Biggs hand and held it up to her ear, earning confused looks from her brothers.

“There’s been an assault! In Mr Biggs office, please hurry! We need security as soon as possible!” She tried to sound as distressed as possible, and then she threw the phone down back onto its stand, then she smiled at Klaus to let him know that they were on the same page. Klaus turned to Mr Biggs.

“Now here’s what's gonna happen, Grant,” “It’s.. Lance..” “In about 60 seconds 2 security guards are gonna burst through that door and they’re gonna see a whole lotta blood and they’re gonna wonder what the hell happened and we’re gonna tell them that you…” Klaus took a shaky breath, “beat the shit out of us…” His voice was timid and overdramatically troubled, Five now had a smirk on his face, he had caught on. Iris was just glad that they were gonna get Five the information he needed for.. Whatever he was doing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now in another room. Mr Biggs was looking through a file with Klaus looming over his shoulder. Iris was sitting criss-cross applesauce up on the table and Five was sat across the table, watching Mr Biggs go through the file impatiently. 

“Oh..That’s strange…” “What?” Five asked the scientist,

“Uh, the eye hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.” Mr Biggs said looking up at Five, slightly confused.

“What? What do you mean?” Klaus grew closer to the man, purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable. “Uh.. w-well our logs say that the eye with that serial number-” he cut himself short and his face clouded over with pure confusion. “This can’t be right, it hasn’t even been manufactured yet..” He looked up at Five, “Where did you get that eye?”

They all looked at Five, who just looked disappointed and he bowed his head with a sigh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, this is not good.” Five said as they left the building, “Yeah but I was pretty good right? ‘Yeah well what about my consent, bitch!’” Klaus said with a chuckle, Iris just decided to remain silent, she didn’t really want to get involved in whatever Five was so worried about, and she could already hear the static so she just slid down against a pole and plopped on the floor, running her hands through the back of her hair.

What felt like a few minutes later, she looked up and saw Klaus yelling at a taxi, something about money, she giggled, even though she didn’t know why he was yelling at a taxi.

Klaus turned around and looked over at Iris, then he walked over to her and sat beside her, “You okay?” he asked kindly, ever since Iris arrived at the academy, they kinda clicked and they were always able to tell when the other wasn’t feeling alright.

“Yeah.. I’m… I’m alright.” Iris sighed, then she stood up and reached her hand out to him. “Cmon, we haven’t hung out in ages.” She said with a small smile, he smiled back at her and grabbed her hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours were great, Iris took Klaus shopping to get some new clothes, which he desperately needed, they went to a cafe and spent an hour there just chatting about life.. Klaus managed to convince her to help him steal from a small gift shop that they actually got away with. After it all they shared a cigarette and walked back to the academy.

By the time they got back to the academy it wasn’t that late, almost 8 o’clock, so they decided to stay there and mess around with some of Reggie’s old things, that didn’t last long though because Five walked into the house and upstairs with a duffle bag and a dim sort of expression on his face, he looked hurt.

Iris and Klaus shared questioning looks and followed him up the stairs where they watched Five bumps into Luther and Allison. “Five? What the hell happened?” Allison asked, but Five didn’t respond. “Are you hurt? Can we help?” Luther asked, he reached out to Five but was quickly deflected.

“There’s nothing you can do…” Five said, “There’s nothing any of you can do..” He concluded, and he walked away, leaving them with a mixture of confusion and concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I don't really like how it turned out but oh well. Next chapter will be longer,
> 
> Bye guys!


	4. ExtraOrdinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am so sorry this took so long, but I think it came out pretty OK. 
> 
> I will be writing season 2 (It was so good oml) and i think im going to shorten down the chapters and mix some parts together just to get it done quicker for you guys, so yeah, enjoy!

A few years ago.

_ She had been coming home from a trip to the store when she saw it on the shelf. _

_ ‘My Life as Number Seven’ _

_ It was Vanya’s book. Iris ran in and grabbed it off the shelf. _

_ When she got home she locked herself in the bathroom and pulled out the book, eyes glowing blue as she quickly read over the pages and taking in all the information. Vanya had written a tell all about their entire family, which she deserved to do, she had been treated horribly by sir Reginald and if she wanted to speak out about it she could, Iris was honestly just a little surprised. _

_ Iris got halfway through the book before loud footsteps coming down the hall interrupted her. The blue glow quickly faded from her eyes and she quickly hid the book under her coat. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2019.

Iris was awake, sitting on her childhood bed, hurled up tightly into the corner with tear tracks running down her face and her hands drawn to the sides on her head, covering her ears.

She had been awake since almost 5am, the static was just so loud… She would get these episodes occasionally where the static that ran throughout her ears would come at her all at once randomly, and if she was asleep it would immediately wake her up and during them she wouldn’t be able to hear a thing, save the static, and these would last for hours and there would be nothing she could do about it. When she got stressed she would get them more often and for a lot longer, and she had no idea how long this one had been going for.

She was hungry, it was well into morning now that was for sure, so anyone else who was still in the house would have probably already had breakfast, but she really wasn’t sure if she had the energy to move for now, so she just whimpered and pushed herself further into the corner.

What felt like ages later, the static seemed to get a little quieter, not by a lot, but at least now Iris could hear muffles of what was going on around her, “Please… just go away…” She spoke quietly into her knees, even though she could barely hear herself.

Soon she heard muffled footsteps walking towards her room, and then afterwards a muffled voice speaking to her, well, trying to before realizing she can’t hear them and walking over to sit down next to her, then sliding something next to her and leaving the room.

Around ten minutes later the static had silenced itself down enough for Iris to actually start hearing things normally, she looked down at the thing next to her to see a folded up note, she unfolded it and saw that it read,

Luther is holding a meeting at 11:15

Hope u r feeling up to it 

-Allison :)

Iris smiled slightly and wiped her tired eyes, She uncurled herself and grabbed her phone off the side table, the time read 10:57am, so she had a little bit of time before the stupid meeting that Luther was holding, so she got up to take a short shower.

Ten minutes later she was out of the shower and changed, it helped her feel a little better and a little more awake but not by a ton.. She checked the time again and it now read 11:08 so she decided to head downstairs and wait.

Exiting her room she went down to the living room and waited, and a few minutes later Allison entered the room.

“Hey.. are you feeling alright?” She asked sympathetically, she knew how bad her episodes could get, so did Klaus and Vanya, they were all actually the first ones to witness her in one of them, “Yeah just.. Tired.” Iris replied, it wasn’t a lie either, she was very tired. Allison smiled at her and she sat down on the couch across from her and they sat in silence waiting for the meeting to begin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of their siblings came in one by one and soon they were able to start the meeting. Turns out Luther and Allison found a video tape that had information on how Reggie could have died, not that Iris gave a shit, but she knew she couldn’t leave or she would piss Luther off, again, not like she really cared but when she heard that it had something to do with their mother she decided to stay.

“And you really think mom would kill dad?” Vanya spoke up quietly, never one to speak out.

“Well you haven’t been home in a long time Vanya,” Luther countered, “Maybe you don’t know Grace anymore.” Iris rolled her eyes at him, “like you would know any better,” Iris responded snarkily, Klaus and Vanya both chuckled but she clearly went ignored by Luther.

“If he was poisoned, it would have shown up on the coroner's report.” Diego spoke, although him and Iris hadn’t agreed on everything, Iris was fairly certain that Reggie was not killed by their mother.

Luther replied to him with some stupid comment to which Diego laughed and walked up to the monitor, “Look closer,” He said while zooming in the video. “Dad has his monocle, mom stands up, molecules gone.” He concludes. “Oh yeah!” Klaus said, walking away from the monitor and over to Iris, he offered her a glass of alcohol which she was quick to turn down, and then he placed the glass to the side.

“She wasn’t poisoning him, she was taking it, to clean it!” Diego said.

“Then where is it?” Luther replied with confusion, “I’ve searched through all of her things, she doesn’t have it?”

Iris looked up at Diego and her eyes shone a shade of blue as she quickly put the pieces together. “Diego took it..” She said in a straightforward tone, and Diego looked at her with both confusion and betrayal. “Is that true?” Luther looked over at Diego, who didn’t answer him and just said “How did you know?” 

“How do you think I know, dumbass..” Iris responded, rolling her eyes and turning away, feeling a headache approaching.

“You had the molecule the whole time?!” Allison said, anger spiking in her tone, “What the hell, Diego?!”

“Give it to me!” 

“I threw it away..”

“You what?” Luther was getting mad now, and Iris heard Allison laugh sarcastically.

“Look, I knew that if you found it on mom, you’d lose your shit! ..Just like you’re doing right now..”  Diego said, and Iris had to admit that he had a point..

A fight was about to break out, Luther was getting really mad and Diego was already reaching for his knives. But the fight never happened.. Because Vanya spoke up,

“Hey calm down!” She said, never normally one to speak out and gaining everyone's attention. “I know dad wasn’t exactly an open book, but I do remember one thing he said, mom was designed to be a caretaker, but also to serve as a protector.”

“What does that mean?” Allison asked.

“Well, she was programmed to intervene if someone's life was in jeopardy.” Vanya concluded.

“Well, if her hardware is degrading then.. We need to turn her off” Luther said with hesitance.

To this Diego piped up and Iris lunged out of her seat. They both started to protest at the same time, both agreeing with points on why they should not turn Grace off. 

“She isn’t just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet!” Diego pretty much yelled at Luther. “She feels things, I’ve seen it! We all have!” 

“She just stood there Diego and watched our father die!” Luther contradicted.

“Then let me fix her!” Iris shouted with desperation in her voice, “I’ll look through her programming and fix her, you know I can do it!” She felt a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she knew that if she got too worked up her words would probably start glitching, she looked to the hand, expecting it to be Klaus or Vanya, but was relatively surprised to find that it was Diego, She supposed he understood considering he also had dealt with speech problems.

“Iris is right, we have no reason to turn her off!” Diego sternly told Luther, who seemed to retreat slightly.

“I’m with Luther,” Allison said, and Iris felt a small surge of anger well up inside of her, ‘’Oh what a surprise!” Iris responded sarcastically, "Oh shut up.." Allison retaliated, Iris rolled her eyes and turned to Vanya, "V what do you think?" She asked, Vanya seemed the stumble on her words, barely being able to get out a small "I agree with Iris," 

"Good," Diego said, turning to Klaus, "how about you stoner boy?" He asked. Klaus looked up from his glass,

"Oh, what do you need my help now? 'Get out of the van Klaus! oh welcome back to the van!'" 

"What van?"

Luther sighed, "What's it gonna be Klaus?"

"I'm with Diego because screw you! And if Ben were here, he'd agree with me.." then Klaus proceeded to look over at the couch where Iris was previously sitting and hissed.

  
  


‘’4, to 2’’ Diego said smugly, holding out the numbers on his fingers,

‘’That’s not everyone, Five’s not here, we need his vote.’’ Allison said, murmurs of agreement came from Vanya, Luther and Klaus, but Iris spoke up. 

‘’No.’’ She said,

‘’No?’’

‘’No, even if we get Five’s vote we win no matter what, we are not turning mom off and thats final.’’ Iris said sternly, and she walked out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2000

_ Iris watched the news flashing on the screen, smiling widely, watching as The Umbrella Academy stopped yet another robbery. Oh how Iris idolized them, being able to go out and stop crime using their powers that they were trained to use. To Iris that all seemed like a far off fantasy. _

_ Suddenly, as the academy was being interviewed, a loud crash was heard and the camera panned over to the road where the noise came from and displayed a ton of smoke and a fire coming from a huge truck and a smaller grey car, and the number plate on that little grey car came into view, Iris knew exactly who it belonged to, _

_ ‘’Mom...Dad…’’ she said quietly, the screen cut to a man saying that the cause of the fire was chemicals being carried on the truck and that nobody made it out of the crash alive. _

_ Tears began to run down Iris’ face, they were gone.. Her parents were gone and she didn’t even get to say goodbye.. _

_ Iris wiped her tears and turned off the TV, now wasn’t the time to get sad, she knew that soon they would find out about her and would come to put her in a foster home, and she did not want that. _

_ Iris ran up to her room and packed a bag and grabbed as much money as she could from her dad's wallet, then she walked to the front door and with a flick of her wrist and a blue glow emitting from her teary eyes, all the lights in her house turned off and she ran away. _

_ Iris now had no living relatives, she had nowhere else to go, so she made a quick decision and ran to the bus stop that would take her right where she needed to go, _

_ The Umbrella Academy, _

_ It seemed silly but it was the only place she could think of, she lived in the same area, and would have somewhere to go where she could finally live out her fantasies, while having somewhere to stay at the same time, _

_ All she needed to do was prove herself to be like the rest of them. _

_ She took a deep breath and walked up to the door of the mansion and knocked loudly. _

_ She waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a young girl with light brown bangs, _

_ This was not a girl Iris had seen on the television before, but she was wearing their uniform? _

_ ‘’May I help you?’’ She said quietly, _

_ ‘’Uhh.. Yes..’’ Iris tried to sound professional, ‘’I need to speak with sir Reginald Hargreeves.’’ _

_ The girl seemed to falter at this, she hesitated but opened the door more to let her in. _

_ ‘’Thank you,’’ Iris said as she walked in, taking in the massive entry way that she was greeted with. She gawked in awe until she was put to a halt at a young male voice,  _

_ ‘’Vanya who the hell is this?’’  _

_ The girl, who name was apparently Vanya, russian name, Iris made sure to note, turned to the voice, _

_ ‘’Luther! This is..uhh..’’ Vanya looked over at Iris as the rest of the kids piled in, _

_ ‘’Oh, uhm.. My name is Iris..’’ She said, getting faces of confusion, Iris thought it was understandable, until one of them came up to her with a knife in his hand directed at her, _

_ ‘’What is your business here?’’ He asked, Iris chuckled a little,  _

_ ‘’Watch it, knife boy,’’ She said, which only made him draw the knife closer and repeat his question, Iris didn’t like that, so she locked her eyes on a ray of light reflecting off of the knife. Her eyes turned blue and the light quickly grew brighter and more intense until there was a sizzling noise heard, The boy yelped and dropped the knife, holding his now red hand, ‘’What the hell..?’’ _

_ The blue in her eyes faded, Iris did feel a little bad, she could barely control her powers so she probably overheated the knife way too much, but it got her point across. _

_ ‘’I need to speak with sir Reginald Hargreeves,’’ She looked away from all the confused faces and over to Vanya, ‘’Could you take me to him?’’ _

_ Vanya nodded quickly and pulled her away from the others and up the stairs to the man's office. _

_ They arrived at a door, Vanya knocked at the door, and after a second they were invited in. _

_ Vanya opened the door, ‘’Sir,’’ _

_ ‘’Number seven?’’ numbers? That confused Iris, ‘’What is it?’’ _

_ Vanya stammered, then stepped to the side to reveal Iris, ‘’She says she needs to speak with you sir,’’ _

_ His eyes wandered over to Iris, ‘’And why would that be?’’ He said sternly, _

_ Iris didn’t really know how to put it into words, so she just blurted out ‘’Because I have powers, I was born on the same day as the academy kids.’’  _

_ The man rolled his eyes and looked up at her, ‘’No you do not, now get out of my office,’’ He said sternly and got up to push them out, but Iris stopped him, _

_ ‘’Wait!’’ She called out, and pushed him away, then she took a deep breath, her eyes shone blue and all the lights in the room grew brighter and brighter until the globes blew or shattered. Iris held onto Vanya's shoulder, trying to catch her breath, then she looked up at Reginald who was eyeing her thoughtfully.  _

_ ‘’Very well,’’ He said, walking back over to his desk, ‘’Take a seat.’’ _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2019

Iris lay on her childhood bed facing the ceiling of her childhood room, holding her wrist. The bruising hadn’t gotten any better and it had been aching all day. Suddenly she heard gunshots and yelling, ‘what the hell is going on?’ she thought as she ran downstairs, to find her siblings fighting two guys in creepy kids masks, and failing miserably. One of the guys in masks saw her and shot twice at her, she was barely able to dodge the first one but got unlucky with the second as it flew past her, scraping her arm, ‘’Shit!’’ she held her arm in pain, but as shocked as she was, it was clear she would have to take things into her own hands.

She looked around and saw the chandelier, so she focused on it. Her eyes turned bright blue and she redirected the rays onto the fabric of the intruder's pants, putting as much energy as she could into heating up the light, eventually causing a small fire on the fabric. Iris fell to her knees, panting as her siblings watched the man in the blue mask yelp and bump into the one in the pink mask, spreading the fire to the other and both of them running around trying to put out the fire.

Eventually they left the room, probably looking for something to put the fire out considering Iris was secretly making the fire come back every time it went out. Allison and Diego rushed over to her as Luther went to check to make sure they were gone.

Diego held his hand out for her to grab, ‘’Cmon, up you get,’’ he said as he pulled her onto her feet and Allison went to the other side of her to help keep her balance,

‘’Holy shit Iris are you okay?’’ Vanya said as her and Luther came into the room, Iris just nodded at her with a small smile.

They all heard a noise and looked up to see the one in the pink mask grab a knife and stab it into the connecting cord to the chandelier,

Iris’ eyes began to glow as she reached out her hand and tried to stop the cable and light from falling on top of them, but the colour quickly faded as she fell back into Diego and Allison’s grasp, unable to gather enough energy. 

‘’Out of the way!’’ Luther called out, pushing them all out of the way,

‘’Luther!!’’ Allison cried out, but it was too late and the huge chandelier landed on top of him,

The lady in the pink mask ran away, and they all surrounded the light, waiting for Luther to get up, but when he did, he looked _very_ different,

His shirt ripped off to reveal a massive and certainly unnatural form, his skin was discoloured and he had long hairs coming off his arms.

Everyone was shocked, including Iris, clearly, nobody knew about this, Luther looked ashamed, embarrassed. He ran up the stairs with heavy steps, nobody said anything.

Diego looked up the stairs, ‘’Shit, mom..’’ He said under his breath, running up the stairs to her.

Iris suddenly felt a hand pull her over to the couch, It was Allison and Vanya, ‘’cmon, lets get you patched up.’’

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is the actual story! I will try my hardest to keep up with updating but it may be a little slow because procrastination is a bitch, but oh well.
> 
> Love ya'll! :))


End file.
